The Tale of a Fiery Tempered Witch
by LinaNamiStar
Summary: Lydia Scarvings is an orphan. And one day, a man in black clad tells her that she's a witch, and that she will be attending Hogwarts. On the other hand, Lydia thinks it's a prank and would have none of it. Harry Potter's time. SnapexOC
1. Prologue

**A/N**: I first posted this story on Mibba, and I never finished it at all. I reread this story again and found it to have a good quality than any of my works I did from the past and even the ones I'm doing now, so I have decided to continue it. **Disclaimer**: I do not own the Harry Potter series (books and movies), its characters, and its original storyline. There are also references from other works from _Lord of the Rings_, _The Grudge_ (movie), and _Zelda_ (game). **Warning!** This is a teacherxstudent (OC) pairing. Well, thanks for those who have the time to read this story.

Prologue

It made no sense. No sense at all. An owl, a letter, and some stranger coming to my room and telling me that I was a witch and that I'll be attending some magical school called Hogwarts. What the heck was that supposed to mean? Was I some idiot for people to pull a prank on me like this? And that stranger… he was a weirdo! Look at him! He wore all black and his hair was so greasy that it made him look like that one girl in that one movie. What was that again? Oh yeah, "The Grudge"! Ugh, look at him. I think he wants self-pity or something, trying to look all intimidating and all. Yeah, I'm not going to fall for that or this prank!

I had enough of my life being considered as a freak, and I had enough of people. They were the reason why I've turned so bitter, the reason why I lived in this hell hole of an orphanage. The likes of them all made me sick to my stomach. Happy endings like Cinderella were a lie. Eleven years of waiting to be adopted by nice parents and trying to be a goody two-shoes, and what do I get in return? No one. Only thing I had was kids from the orphanage making fun of me and the headmistress treating me like dirt. My dreams of having parents died on my eleventh birthday. And yes, this year on this day of this month is my eleventh birthday. Nothing was worth waiting for. There was no rainbow on the other side like I saw in the movies. I was no Annie. There was no rich man coming to take me in. None. Zippo. Nothing.

"If this is some stupid prank, I will beat your face to a bloody pulp," I threatened the ugly git in my room.

"Oh?" asked the man, his eyebrow cocked questioningly. "And how will you do about doing that?" This man started to get on my nerves.

"If you would like an example, I could use your face for it." I then spat on the floor and glared at him, showing him I meant business.

"Hmph. I don't take threats kindly, Miss Scarvings, and I won't have a little girl like you have their way." That stupid man got up and suddenly put his hand around my neck and pushed me, making my head hit the wall. He, then, took out some sort of stick and aimed it at my face. What the freak? A stick?

"Wow. A stick. Whoop-dee-doo. I'm so shivering down my pants right now," I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

"Severus!" An unknown voice yelled.

We, both, turned our heads to see a guy that looked like Santa Claus or that one man in "Lord of the Rings". What was his name again? It was a weird name. Hm…

"Let her go, Severus," the elder man demanded ever so faintly in my ears to the guy holding me by the neck.

"Dumbledore, you're late," said the man called Severus. Dumbledore? No, that's not the old man's name. What was it?

Ah ha! Ganondorf! Wait, no. That wasn't it. Ganondorf was a game character. Gah! What is that freaking old guy's name? Ah ha! I got it now!

"Gandalf!"

"Excuse me?" The elder man that's called Dumbledore asked.

I thought I yelled that in my mind. Ugh. Well, I don't think they mind. One person's name was weird and the other was a nutcase that looked like the 'Grudge'. Oh shoot, I better answer that 'Gandalf' guy before he thinks I zoned off.

"Nothing," I answered.

"Let her go, Severus," 'Gandalf' look-a-like repeated.

The 'Grudge' looked at me and scowled. He let go of his hold on me as I kneed him on the groin and left to sit on my bed. The 'Grudge' bent over as 'Gandalf' looked rather surprised. Who are these weird people, anyways? What is that idiot headmistress thinking? Does she love to torture me that much?

"What do you men want from me?" I questioned, wanting a real answer. Who in their right minds would believe in 'magic'? I know I don't.

'Gandalf' was still shocked; but after several seconds, he cleared his throat and looked at me. A creepy smile suddenly went on his lips. Don't tell me he's a nutcase too?

"Miss Scarvings, you may not believe it, but we are wizards…" He started. I snapped. 

"Leave! You both are nutcases!" I yelled. Do I attract nutcases or something?

"Miss Scarvings, please let me finish, and then you can shoo us out all you want," 'Gandalf' said. I thought for a bit. But before I could say anything, 'Gandalf' continued on.

"Miss Scarvings, you are a witch. Have you ever been through strange things? Abnormal things that you cannot explain that you do not have an answer for?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, you two barging in here and saying some crazy things," I spat. This 'Gandalf' dude is pissing me off.

"Do you want proof that what we say is true?" 'Gandalf' continued to ask me yet another question. I was quite curious now. Proof? What proof does he have? A card trick? An illusion? I am so going to attack him if it's not worth it.

"Go ahead. Make me 'ooh' and 'ah' at your so called magic," I said to him while making a fake scared face.

"I guarantee you, you will be surprised," 'Gandalf said with that freakishly weird smile again.  
>He took out a white stick. What? What's up with these people and sticks? Magic, my butt. I was about to tell him off but suddenly as he muttered something and pointing his white stick at my window curtains, my curtains started to get on fire. My eyes widened. What the heck? I whipped my head immediately at the old man as he seemed to look like he was smiling a victory smile. Oh, how I hate those kinds.<p>

"What was that?" I yelled at him out of surprise and anger.

"Magic, Miss Scarvings," He simply answered.

I turned around again, making sure I wasn't seeing this. Somehow, I wanted to touch the flames to see if it was real, but I was afraid of it being real. I heard another mutter, and it was from the 'Grudge'. He flicked his wand and the flames disappeared, leaving my curtains scorched. Unbelieving and with the fire out, I touched the curtains. I was rather surprised at what I found out, it was no illusion. My curtains were really on fire since I could still feel the heat from the fire that was just there. Is magic really true? I turned back to look at 'Gandalf'.

"So… it's true? This magic?" I asked. He nodded in reply. He then muttered again and pointed at my curtains again. My curtains reverted back as if the fire never happened. I became speechless but frowned soon afterwards. "Don't you think you have the wrong girl? I don't have magic."

"Miss Scarvings, sometimes witches and wizards, themselves, do not realize they have magic," 'Gandalf' explained. "Why don't you think back at a time where something peculiar happened that you were involved in and you didn't know why or how it happened."

I was hesitant at first, but I closed my eyes and tried to think of a day if that time ever happened. When? Where? What? Why? How? But then my eyes opened, there was that kind of time where I questioned myself how that happened. How could I have forgotten about it?

"Well, when I was about seven, I guess. One of the kids in the orphanage was bullying me. Back then, I was still weak. I was crying and shielding myself with my arms from the boy's beating. All the while, I closed my eyes and yelled at him to stop. After a few seconds of not being able to endure it any longer, with all my fear and anger, I yelled at the top of my lungs and told him to stop one last time. I didn't feel him hitting me anymore. And when I thought he stopped, I opened my eyes to see him nowhere in sight. It was in the next morning the headmistress found him on the orphanage's biggest tree, where he was holding onto his dear life since he was a long way off the ground. We had to ask for the firefighter's help to get him down. When that boy came down, I remember that he smelled like pee. In the end, he stopped bullying me and ran away from me whenever I was in his range of sight," I finished.

By then, the 'Grudge' was no longer kneeling from the pain. Actually, he was rather glaring at me as if ready to kill me if he had the chance. I didn't really care though. My attention went back to 'Gandalf'.

"But I don't think I can do something like that. After all, if it was me, this whole orphanage would've disappeared," I admitted truthfully.

'Gandalf' wasn't too happy about what I just said though. He sighed and sat next to me on my bed. I was rather uncomfortable at his closeness. I was never fond of people getting near me.

"Miss Scarvings, there was a boy like you. His name was Tom Riddle. He was your age when I told him about magic. He also did not believe me until I gave him proof that magic does exist. He had the kind of magic that most wizards fear. But to me, he was just a little boy. And with lessons being learned, he would be able to control his magic…"

"But he didn't and turned evil in the end?" I asked. 'Gandalf' and the 'Grudge' seemed surprised at my answer. "So I'm right?" 'Gandalf' frowned and nodded.

"He became a power hungry wizard and killed many who had opposed him. He hated muggle-borns and muggles the most," 'Gandalf' explained.

I was rather curious what he meant by muggle-borns and muggles. Thankfully, he answered before I asked.

"Muggles are non-magical beings. Muggle-borns are witches or wizards with non-magical parents. Even if muggle-born witches and wizards wanted to follow him, he killed them without mercy. He wanted to change our Wizarding community, ridding all muggles, muggle-borns, and traitors. And of course, he wanted to have control of both the Wizarding and Muggle world," he explained while I thought about what he said.

"Then, aren't you afraid as well, that I may become evil like that Tom Riddle dude?" I asked 'Gandalf' as he just merely smiled. That smile was kind of rubbing off on me.

"Not everyone is the same as him. And until then, we shall see," he said. I thought for a bit at what he just told me.

"I guess… it doesn't hurt to try," I muttered. 'Gandalf' suddenly stood up and smiled a big smile.

"Well, I must be going now. I will see you then, Miss Scarvings. And oh yes, Severus here, will escort you tomorrow in helping you to get your things for your preparations for Hogwarts next week," he continued before he waved goodbye to me and left my room. I looked over at the 'Grudge' as he wasn't too happy to hear the news.

"Well, sucks to be you," I told him. He scoffed.

"Be thankful I didn't hex you to the ends of the Earth," He left my room with his cape billowing behind him.

I just shook my head and smirked. He is such a douche. I soon lied on my bed and sighed. What a day this has been.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Another chapter taken from Mibba. I have forgotten to put a disclaimer for another reference from a movie with the same name, _Annie__,_ for last chapter. **Disclaimer**: I do not own the Harry Potter series (characters, plotline, setting, etc.), Grudge, and Gandalf. Hope everyone has a Merry Christmas or whatever you may be celebrating! Thanks for reading.

Chapter One

"Ugh," I groaned. It was annoying as heck when the headmistress tried to wake me up from my slumber. She loved spouting curses and nonsense at me and tried to make my life as miserable as she could just like her life. It's a bit funny if you think about it. Why would a bitter old bat want an orphanage for when she thinks children are disgusting vermin? Hm, I guess nobody is laughing.

"Wake up, you horrible little girl!" She yelled once more. I glared at her and got up.

"What is it now?" I asked, holding my head from the headache she gave me from waking me up so early. I hated mornings as well as early risers. Oh, how much I hate that devil of a headmistress.

"Mr. Snape came and asked for you. Hurry and get your lazy bum off this bed and get ready," she ordered while I rolled my eyes at her.

"If you don't leave, how will I get ready?" I retorted. She gave me a snide remark before she left and closed my door. After I could no longer hear her footsteps, I lied back to my bed and slept again.

It was an hour later that I woke up again and stretched myself. Sleep was pure bliss to me. It's a bit weird that headmistress didn't go crazy on me for it but then my mind wondered towards the 'Grudge' guy and whether or not he was still here. Shaking the thought, I started to change my clothes. It was until I heard the door creak open that I forgot to lock it. Thinking that it was the headmistress, I continued dressing myself until I looked up to see a horrified 'Grudge'. If eyes could bulge like in the cartoons, my eyes would be like that. And within an instant, I did what my common sense told me. Close the door and yell! I didn't even care if he wasn't out yet; I still closed the door on him and hearing an obviously painful 'thump' made me even care less.

"How dare you go into another girl's room without knocking!" I yelled while he struggled to get out. "Get out!"

"If you open the door for me, I could leave," he angrily told me while I was still putting pressure on the door against him. I was still fumed and continued to put pressure until I heard some other commotion. I stopped and eased the pressure, enough for him to escape. Just as he slipped out, I immediately slammed the door with a big bang and locked it.

"Don't you ever come into my room again!" I yelled one more time and then continued to dress myself. "What bad luck I have!"

After trying to calm down, I opened the door one more time and took a peek. When I saw the 'Grudge' near my door, I scowled at him while he did the same to me.

"What do you want?" I yelled to his face, still angry at him from what just happened.

"Have you forgotten?" He asked, sounding rather irritated. He sighed and then continued, "I'm supposed to go with you to buy your supplies for Hogwarts an hour ago, which you seemed to have ignored and made me wait for an hour later." I rolled my eyes before we walked downstairs together.

"Your headmistress told me we can leave immediately without telling her. She's busy taking care of the other children," he continued. I stayed silent.

I looked over at him and saw that he was holding his arm while he rubbed it soothingly with his thumb. I looked immediately away, feeling a bit more uncomfortable than before.

_"From me banging the door on him like that, he should be sent to the hospital. It's abnorma__l for a guy like him to be only rubbing his arm like that. And to add to that, it wasn't my fault he was hurt. He was the one that suddenly came into my room without knocking. Ugh, I'm still furious with that 'Grudge' for doing that,_" I thought with as much rage as I could possibly muster.

"It was not my fault that you did not lock your door," he suddenly said. I glared at him and stepped on his foot. He scowled and looked down at me.

"You wretched little…" The Grudge started but I kicked him in the groin.

"That's payback for peeking on me," I spat.

"I did not see anything just as there is nothing much to look at," he said, without any hesitation or embarrassment. How dare he!

"How dare you!" I stopped my tracks and looked up at him straight in the eyes.

"I have no interest in such girls like you, mind you being younger than me by many years," he said a little too calmly.

"You're no good either," I muttered under my breath. He seemed not to mind my words before we went outside together. "So how we gonna get to that place? Car, bus, train, or what?" I asked.

He suddenly took my hand then a strange sensation suddenly went through my body, and it wasn't even in a good way. My body felt like the weight of the world just squished my body down, yet I felt airy at the same time. Ugh, how much I felt like puking.

"We're here," I faintly heard the 'Grudge' say. I looked up at him and scowled.

"What was that?" I tried not to yell, afraid if I did I would puke.

"I apparated us to Diagon Alley," he answered. I looked at him questioningly. He started walking while I followed right beside him.

"Apparate? You mean teleportation?" I asked. He scowled.

"I don't have time for your idiotic questions. We're just here to get your things and then I'll take you back to that home of yours," he answered.

I froze when he said 'home'. I had no home and the orphanage wasn't a home. It's just a building for unwanted kids like me. Yeah, I have no home, and the word 'home' doesn't exist in my dictionary. None at all.

"What's wrong with you? Let's go. You've wasted my time enough as it is," he told me. I rolled my eyes and walked beside him. I looked around to see people dressed in Halloween costumes, not that much to say actually. I saw kids gawking at brooms and such that sometimes I wonder if they're sane. This kind of reminds me of that movie "Halloweentown" except there were no pretty goblins and such.

"We'll get your robes, books, and such first before we get your wand," 'Grudge' told me. I nodded, not caring. The word 'home' was in my blasted mind that I couldn't really see what was surrounding me. It was until I bumped into the 'Grudge' that I found myself staring at his black beaded eyes. Something about his eyes looked… so familiar, as if, I knew it from somewhere.

"Are you going in or not?" The impatient 'Grudge' asked. I shrugged the familiarity away and scowled.

"All right! Don't let your buns get all heat up," I told him and entered the shop.  
>I heard him mutter something but didn't really care what he said. I looked around but nothing interested me, so I waited for the 'Grudge' to instruct me on what to do. A lady suddenly popped up from the back of a kid that was around my age.<p>

"Oh hello, I'll be right there after I finish with this one," The elderly woman told me. I nodded and tried to find a place to sit.

"Since it will take a while and I want to get these errands over with, I'll get your books and such. Stay right here until I get back," the 'Grudge' told me. I nodded, not really caring.  
>The lady was taking her time; and after a long while, it was my turn. She told me to come over and tried to strike a conversation with me.<p>

"I'm Madame Malkin, nice to meet you, dear. Now if you please, can you stand on top of that stand there," She ordered nicely. I nodded. "Hm… is this your first time here?" I nodded again.

The woman kept on jabbering on and on that I had to clench my teeth in order to hold my tongue. I had other things in my mind and irritation is the last thing I need. After a while, she finally stopped talking and concentrated on measuring me and making sure my robes fit. Feeling my mind starting to ease, the door to the shop opened and the 'Grudge' came in with a handful of books and other materials. My brows furrowed at how much I had to carry when I get back to the orphanage and the thought of those dastardly kids and that headmistress would do to them.

"Here's most of the stuff you need," the 'Grudge' told me. I frowned. 

"I'm carrying all of that?" I asked. He gave me one of those 'what-do-you-think' looks. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Well, you're done," the woman said joyously. I just nodded at her.

I jumped off the stand and came towards him and brought my hands out to carry them. The 'Grudge' then gave me the look of 'what-are-you-doing'. I rolled my eyes and pointed at the books. He smirked before he dropped the books on my arms. The heaviness of the books almost made me fall forwards.

"What are these? Bricks?" I snarled.

"You wanted to carry them, did you not?" He asked smugly. I glared at him and just started walking out the shop.

"Where to next?" I asked, wanting to get this over with.

"Ollivander's to the left," he answered. I tried to walk with the books at hand while trying to glare daggers at the 'Grudge' but my neck started to hurt when I turned so suddenly.

"Is the school paying for this?" I questioned. He stopped his tracks and looked over at me.

"It's coming from your future headmaster's pocket. Seems like he cares a lot for his students," he told me. I frowned.

Caring? Was there such a thing? I didn't think much of it and shook that thought away. I couldn't let myself believe in such a thing since kindness never came into my life. We walked for a while and I forgot about my arms aching from carrying all the books and other things. 

"What's… Hogwarts like?" I asked, suddenly becoming rather curious. School. I never went to school, and I wondered what it would be like.

"You'll know when you get there," the 'Grudge' answered. I sighed, getting annoyed by his obvious snooty attitude.

Suddenly, he took the books right out of my arms. And of course, I looked at him curiously and found out why. In front of a store called Ollivander's, there stood 'Gandalf' standing in front of the shop and waving merrily at us. After that, I was sure the 'Grudge' was a butt-kisser. 'Gandalf' started towards us and greeted me in such a happy tone. I was rather freaked out by it. But nonetheless, I nodded at him and greeted back.

"Did you wait for us here, Dumbledore?" The 'Grudge' asked. 'Gandalf' smiled. Does he ever stop being jolly?

"Not that long actually. I came to get ice cream earlier, but I think I came a bit too early, didn't I?" He answered.

"Can I just get what I need to get here?" I asked. The two men looked at me.

"But of course, dear. We'll wait for you out here," said 'Gandalf'.

"We?" The 'Grudge' questioned, noticing that it wasn't just him that had to wait for me to finish whatever I was to do in the wand shop.

"Yes, of course. I was thinking to take Miss Scarvings to get some ice cream. Children do love sweets…"

I zoned off after that and just left to the shop. When I entered the shop, the door's bell jingled. I looked around to see that the place was cramped and almost all the space in the back of the counter were filled up by boxes. I walked over to counter and was about to ring the bell until a creepy old man suddenly came out of nowhere.

"What the hell!" I yelled, feeling my heart beat fast.

"Please mind your words, young lady," the creepy old man told me. I glared in reply.

"Words shouldn't be minded if they are true," I retorted.

The man eyed me a bit and sighed. He looked up and down at me, which made me feel quite violated in some way. And without a word, he left and disappeared in the back full of boxes. I didn't know what to do, so I sat on a very dusty and rundown chair. Hopefully, it wouldn't break. With only a few seconds of sitting, the creeper came back with a box. He looked over at me and signaled me to come over, and I did.

"Try this one," he told me, but I looked at him questioningly. He held out a stick to me, and I started to get irritated again. What is with these fellows and sticks? He looked at me and started to urge me to take it. I frowned and snatched the wand from his hands. I couldn't believe I took it. I should mentally slapped myself for my stupidity, and I did.

For a few seconds, he finally spoke up, "Just lightly flick the wand, please."

I rolled my eyes and did but then it made a whirlwind-like slash. My eyes widened at what just happened and then looked over to the old man. He shook his head and thought for a bit. Meanwhile, I put the stick back in the box. I didn't want to kill myself with it. Now I understand why these people carry these sticks, they become magicians or witches or wizards, or whatever these people are called. And a few seconds later, his eyes lit up and disappeared once again. Darn it, these magical people scare the hell out of me.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Ah, sorry if it is short and I'm very late in updating this, hope you guys still like it. Thank you to **HauntedMonster** for the review. Please enjoy the chapter!

Chapter Two

The old man returned with another case before taking out that stick. This one looked different than the one I saw before. And for some reason, I felt something emitting from it. I mentally shook my head from starting to stare foolishly at it.

"Here," the old man told me before handing the stick to me. I looked at it and felt some sort of energy pulling me towards the wand. As if my hand had a mind of its own, I took the wand and felt a brilliant feeling inside me as if I made a contract with it. I looked up at the old man to see if he was playing tricks on me. He just smiled and nodded.

"Do you feel a sort of energy pulling you?" He asked. I reluctantly nodded. He let out a hearty laugh in response. "Then that wand is yours."

He further explained about my wand, which I seemed to space out from. I just looked at this so-called wand with much interest. It looked ordinarily straight and smooth from the looks of it. The handle almost looked like a sword's hilt where the crossguard is round instead of pointed out on either side. The wand itself wasn't long or short. It just fits right in my hand. There was nothing I can further describe it but just that.

"Miss? Miss?" I heard faintly through my annoyed ears. I hate it when people disrupt my thoughts. It's just so... so... irritating.

I looked up and gave a fake smile. The one I would usually pull out of myself when my hopes of being adopted were slowly disappearing from me. There was always a dwindle of hope inside me but not this year. But in this case, I smiled because I got something out of it. I might as well try to be kind.

"Thank you, sir," I told him. He smiled and nodded.

"Now, go on. I'm sure you are busy with other things," he told me. I nodded before I popped my head out of the door for the 'Grudge' to pay for my wand. He came in with a scowl and paid.

Not long after, I was quietly walking with 'Grudge' and 'Gandalf' while looking at my wand. Funny, it wasn't that long ago when I thought this wand business was some sort of prank, but this wand felt too special in my hand.

Before I even realized it, both men stopped suddenly making me bump into the back of the 'Grudge'. I bounced off of him and hit the ground on my butt while scraping my right elbow. I winced at the pain both my butt and elbow suffered. I looked up and scowled. The 'Grudge' merely smirked at me, and I glared at him. How I hate that man.

'Gandalf' walked to me and let out his hand with a worried look.

"Are you okay, Miss Scarvings?" Gandalf asked worriedly.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" I retorted. Gandalf didn't seem at all offended at my sharp reply. He shouldn't be so nice or else people will take advantage of him.

"Hmph. You should pay more attention to your surroundings," Grudge told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever," I mumbled before standing up by myself instead of taking Gandalf's hand. I heard Gandalf sigh before he retracted his hand. I patted off the dirt on my pants and hands and blew on my scraped elbow. When the pain subsided just a bit, I looked up at both men who seemed to stare at me. "What?"

"Severus, if you please," said 'Gandalf' with a smile.

'Grudge' sneered before taking my hurt elbow forcefully. I was about to resist, but his grasp was much more stronger. He held the tip of his wand on my wounded elbow. He whispered something and the pain disappeared and my wound just disappeared. My eyes widened at awe before I looked up at him. He glared at me with such venom in his eyes.

"Thanks," I whispered reluctantly. I noticed he was still holding my arm. He suddenly let go of my arm right after I looked at my arm.

"I did not do it for you," he replied. I sneered at the statement but did nothing else.

"Well," Gandalf started. He smiled that continous creepy smile of his towards me. "Shall we get some ice cream then? We are, after all, already here."

I shrugged. I don't know why he is asking me. I don't have money to even pay for anything. As a matter of fact, I wonder how much I owe him for everything that was brought. For some reason, I am starting to regret ever taking in the invitation. But then again, I am at least away from that annoying headmistress though I found another pain and that is in the form of a sneering man. I don't even know who is more worse, the headmistress or the sneering 'Grudge'?


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Been a while I continued this fic, it's rather short though, so I apologize. I also want to apologize for the ones who waited for another chapter of this fic. I was solely focused on one fic that seemed to be greeted with more attention. I know I must have lost some readers, but I made this chapter because of a recent review (**alexma**, this is for you). There's no Snape in this chapter though, and Lydia is a little less snappy in this chapter. Thank you to the following reviewers for chapter three: **randomgirl **(Thanks for liking Lydia so far. I do apologize for the orphanage description and getting it wrong. But for the sake of the story, I hope you don't mind. And of course, the orphanage would be less talked about), **The Yoshinator** (I laugh at their interactions as well. Yeah, I'm sure you aren't the only one thinking how they should ever get together if they already dislike each other since day one), and **alexma** (Here is the update though I hope you don't mind if it is short. Sadly, there isn't Snape here). Well, happy reading and please review or vote on the poll if you want me to concentrate on this fic as well. I **MIGHT** update this fic once a week if I find myself inspired to do so. If not, it will take a while since I have other fics to concentrate on.

Chapter Three

It was one of those times I wonder if I made the right choice. As I looked at my train ticket, I found out it read Platform nine and three-quarters. As if I didn't have enough anger problems, this wants me to punch someone's nose and kick 'em where it hurts. Not that I haven't done that in a daily basis. I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of the pain I gave 'Grudge' ever since I met him. I think he hates me, but oh well.

Now, I'm here at the train station, making myself look like a fool. The headmistress dropped me off, so I couldn't turn back now. I looked around and found myself staring at the arch between Platforms nine and ten. I look up and let out a big sigh. Banging my head against the brick wall sounded pretty nice by now. It really did. It wasn't until I saw a kid charging through the wall. I rolled my eyes and found out there are still idiots out here. Scratch that. I just saw the kid go through the wall. Okay, now I know there's something wrong with me. I think I'm going crazy.

I looked around and found out nobody else noticed a kid just went through the freaking wall with his parents following behind him. Are the people walking by blind? Am I really crazy? Well, I do have anger issues, but I can't possibly be crazy. Well, maybe, a teeny tiny bit.

I looked around and started going to the wall the kid went through. And once again, I looked around, hoping nobody found me suspicious. I started going towards it and put my hand against the wall. My eyes bulged from going through it. I gulped and found myself shocked. I looked around again and nobody seemed to pay attention that my hand just went through the wall.

Just in case, I kicked my foot against the wall. And again, it went through the wall. I took my hand back and placed my foot firmly back to the ground. I gulped again from shock.

Okay, now that I made sure I wasn't crazy, I stood staring at the wall as if it was one of the seven wonders of the world. I wonder if I banged my head against it, it would help me clear my head easier. In the end, I decided against it. I took my cart and decided to get it over with. I just wonder if there is a time limit in going through. Like the kid before, I ran through the wall. My eyes widened at the cool breeze as I entered. The sound of train's whistle and loud voices caught the attention of my ears. As I continued my way, I found a mass of people. Ugh, I hate crowded places.

There was an intense rush, and I continued my way into the train after I got my things settled. I continued through the carts until I found an empty room. I allowed myself to stretch and relax. I looked out the window to see parents hugging their children and saying goodbye to them. The mothers would give their children kisses while the father would quietly watch and smile at the scene. Those moments made the insides of my stomach twist, and I couldn't help but feel a surge of sadness, anger, and disgust erupt inside of me. I growled before turning away from the window and closed my eyes. I could still hear the sounds of parents bidding goodbye to their children while the children would do the same in return. For once, I wish I was deaf and blind when it came to those moments. Maybe then, I wouldn't feel so hurt and alone right now or to be reminded that I won't have that kind of family in my life.

All of a sudden, I heard the door slide open, startling me to open my eyes. I glared at the person who dared enter my lair... I mean my room. I noticed it was a boy. He seemed startled the moment he saw me glaring. He immediately looked down and his feet were fidgeting. I saw he was holding a lot of things in his arms. Plenty of paper and books as well as robes. I eyed him carefully, awaiting for him to speak. When he didn't talk for several seconds, I started to get annoyed and spoke first.

"You need something?" I asked roughly. The boy looked at me but looked down again. I found my patience wearing thin at the way he did not make eye contact. I stood up and fisted his collar. He gasped, dropping his things to the floor. "Don't make me repeat more than twice. Do you need something?"

"I-uh-I..." he trailed off, not able to finish his sentence because he was in fear. He kept on staring at the seats to his left. It was as if he was asking me if he could sit with me. It was then I realized he was a timid boy and easily scared off. I scoffed and let him go and sat back down again.

"If you want to sit down then sit," I told him, ignoring him bending down and picking up his things again. He sat down directly in front of me and put his things down next to him. I sighed and felt disgusted with myself for allowing a boy like him to sit in the same room as me. I hate sharing.

"Th-thank you for l-letting me s-sit with y-you. M-my name i-is Andrew Andrews," the boy said nervously. I looked at him with my right brow upwards, staring at him questioningly about his name but didn't ask him. I turned away and closed my eyes. Who the heck names their child the same first name as the last with only one letter off? Are they so lazy to make it similar so it would be easier to remember? I mentally scoffed at the thought. The other thing that irritates me is his stuttering. If he ain't born with it, he better stop before I punch him. Oh well, like I care. I'm sure I wouldn't see him that often. The moment I looked at him again, he suddenly looked down at his thumbs twirling around each other nervously.

"Yeah, whatever. Just don't piss me off," I warned him. "Because when I get angry, I make a great deal of physical damage."

"O-okay," he stuttered quietly. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. It was still crowded out there. I noticed a woman hugging her child, and I felt a twist in my stomach again. I growled and laid my head against the side of the train and closed my eyes.

I could hear Andy boy shifting in his seat, but I ignored it. I hope I don't regret my decision at letting him stay. And just as I slowly start to feel sleep take me, I felt a sudden tap on my shoulder. I jolted awake and growled when I saw Andrew's hand on my shoulder while he stared at me with fear in his expression.

"What?" I bellowed. He jumped at the loud and angry tone in my voice.

"Y-you never g-gave me y-your name."

I glared darkly at him for ruining my near nap. He stepped back in fear but he accidentally fell back onto the seat.

"S-sorry," he apologized quietly.

I could feel my right temple throbbing, but I did not do anything rash... yet. I sighed, trying to calm myself. I looked at him with a straight face. I am starting to regret letting him sit with me.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked. He looked up in shock but then immediately looked down. I could see a hidden smile on his face. And once again, I rolled my eyes.

"W-well, I told y-you my n-name. I j-just w-wanted to kn-know y-yours," he stuttered.

"I never asked or forced you to tell me your name," I pointed out angrily. He woke me up for something simple as that? Does he really have a death wish?

"I-I know. I-I'm s-sorry," he apologized before he started to twirl his thumbs again nervously.

I sighed and shook my head.

"The name is Lydia," I told him before closing my eyes and resting my head against the side of the train again. And this time, I succeeded in getting my nap without being interrupted. Can't believe I gave in. Maybe, I can make up for it by beating someone up? I'm bound to do it if I meet up with that 'Snape' again. Yes, I called him 'Snape', so sue me.


End file.
